gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Pistol
(GTA V) | weight = Light | ammo = · 7 rounds (San Andreas) · 9 rounds (GTA IV) · 12 rounds (16 w/ Extended Clip) (GTA V) | sold in = Ammu-Nation (GTA San Andreas] and GTA V) | caption = The Combat Pistol in Grand Theft Auto V. | Unlocked After = Black Project (GTA San Andreas) Museum Piece (GTA IV) Dead Man Walking (GTA V) Rank 9 (GTA Online) |price = $600 (GTA V) |manufacturer = Hawk & Little (GTA V)}} The Combat Pistol, appearing as Desert Eagle in the 3D Universe, is a pistol featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. In GTA V, it is manufactured by Hawk & Little. It also appears in some cutscenes of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but it is never available in normal gameplay. Design and Performance The Combat Pistol takes the form of a in both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV, and it is referred to as such in GTA San Andreas. It is far more powerful than the other pistols in the game (headshots with this weapon in GTA IV will release a large cloud of blood from the victim). It holds 7 rounds per magazine in San Andreas and 9 per magazine in GTA IV. It kills in very few shots most times in San Andreas; it takes 2 body shots whith poor skill level; if one's skill is gangster or hitman level they can kill non-armored NPCs in one shot and two for armored NPCs. The San Andreas Desert Eagle is modeled after the .50 caliber Desert Eagle while the GTA IV version is modeled after the .357 variant. In G''rand Theft Auto IV'', the Combat Pistol is more powerful than the standard Pistol, but sacrifices ammunition capacity for it, holding only nine rounds in the magazine as opposed to seventeen rounds for the Pistol. The Combat Pistol can be purchased from any of the three gun shops in Liberty City for $1,500 and every additional magazine is $100, but cannot be purchased from Little Jacob. This, like all other pistols, can be fired from a car, but it's semi-automatic capabilities and 9 round magazine make it nearly useless in drive-by's and car chases in the eyes of some players. However, if you are skilled enough, you can take out rival drivers with a single well placed round. The Desert Eagle is more powerful than the Glock; however, the Glock has almost double the magazine capacity, allowing 17 rounds to be fired in the time it takes to fire all 9 shots including reloading from the Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle takes about 3-4 shots to an unarmored NPC in the body to kill them. The Desert Eagle in GTA IV has a much higher fire rate than the GTA San Andreas Desert Eagle (it is the same as the Glock), which is odd, as the Desert Eagle in real life does have a semi-automatic rate, but much slower than that of the Glock due to its heavy recoil. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Combat Pistol now takes the form of a compact pistol that closely resembles an combined with a , that has very similar statistics to the normal Pistol (same rate of fire and magazine capacity). However, the actual Desert Eagle is available as the Pistol .50, to those who purchase either the special or collector's edition of the game. According to the lettering on the gun itself, the Combat Pistol in GTA V is chambered for 9mm ACB. Customizations (GTA V) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Los Santos *Playa Del Seville - Corner of wire fence around beach. From Carl's house in Ganton, head east towards the main road that overlooks the ocean in East Beach. Head south from there towards Playa Del Seville. On the corner as the road curves west towards the Ocean Docks, head along the beach and look in the corner of the wire fence that separates the beach from part of the docks. Whetstone *Southwest corner of warehouse in junkyard. Take the northwest road out of Angel Pine and take the first right. Follow this road northeast and look for the Angel Pine Junkyard on the left side of the road. Head down the dirt path and into the junkyard, and head to the heap of scrap in the middle of the junkyard. In front of the heap of scrap, there is an open warehouse with a cement truck inside. Head inside this warehouse and the Desert Eagle is in the southwest corner. San Fierro *Garcia - Starting from Zero RC, go south just and take the first alley to the left, then left again into a small enclosure just in front of STW:Books. It is in the southeastern corner. Tierra Robada *Bayside Marina - In corner of the wall behind house from the Gant Bridge, head north until reaching Bayside, and take the first right. Follow the winding road round and take the first left. Immediately after turning left, look along the left side of the street for a row of posh white houses. Head behind the third house, and look along the back wall. The Desert Eagle is in the corner of the wall to the far right. Bone County *Lil' Probe'Inn - Under solar panel in trailer park. From the Fallow Bridge, cross the bridge and take the third left at the fork in the road. Turn right and pass under the railroad tracks, and look along the right side of the road for a trailer park opposite the Lil' Probe Inn bar. Head towards the trailer park and the Desert Eagle is under the middle solar panel on the east side of the trailer park. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Broker *Schottler - Dropped by the manager of the Underground Gun Shop if attacked. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found at the oil refinery on Tudor Street on a platform between two rows of oil refining towers. There is a ladder on the north side of these towers to reach the platform. *Charge Island - Can be found underneath a walkway ramp on top of an oil storage tank in the oil refinery under the East Borough Bridge. It can be easily reached by jumping onto the tank from the Charge Island off-ramp before the toll booths from the Broker side. Bohan *Bohan Industrial - Can be found on the westernmost segment of the uncompleted Northern Expressway. It can be easily reached by helicopter, or by taking a series of stunt jumps across the various segments. Algonquin *The Triangle - Can be found on the wall of the balcony of the west side of Grand Easton Terminal, nearest the Columbus Ave construction site. *City Hall - Can be found on the ground near some planters at a café off Union Drive West. *Chinatown - Dropped by the manager of the Underground Gun Shop if attacked. *North Holland - If the player decided to kill Playboy X in the mission The Holland Play, he carries a Combat Pistol. The player can collect it after they dispatch him. It will not be dropped if the player assassinates Playboy, only if they kill him before he reaches the door. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found on a large electrical wire spool in the third berth of the old ferry terminal off Asahara Rd. The player can only see the orange glow of the pistol, since the actual piece is clipped in the spool. *Port Tudor - Dropped by the manager of the Underground Gun Shop if attacked. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on top of the oil storage tank closest to the Alderney State Correctional Facility on Storax Rd. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $600. **The player may obtain it for free by going to any Ammu-Nation with a shooting range, killing the clerk, going to the range and killing the man shooting the Combat Pistol. **The player may also obtain it by killing soldiers inside and outside Fort Zancudo. **During Dead Man Walking, IAA agents use it. Gallery In-game models DesertEagle-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' CombatPistol-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' CombatPistol-GTA5-ingame.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' diazgun.png|Diaz holding his Desert Eagle in the cutscene of Supply and Demand. CombatPistol-GTAV-next.jpg|The Combat Pistol equipped with a silencer in first person view during the mission The Merryweather Heist (Freight Approach). CombatPistol-GTAV-detail.jpg|The detailing on the Combat Pistol. FPS Gallery Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Aim.jpg|Aiming Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Down the sights Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD icons DesertEagle-GTASA-icon.png|''GTA San Andreas'' CombatPistol-GTA4-icon.png|''GTA IV'' CombatPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''GTA V'' CombatPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''GTA V'' enhanced version Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Desert Eagle can be seen in several different cutscenes in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: **In the mission Supply & Demand, Ricardo Diaz can be seen with a Desert Eagle during the cutscene where he shoots his video player. **In the mission Rub Out, Lance Vance wields a regular Desert Eagle during the cutscene where he and Tommy gun down Diaz. **In the mission The Shootist, Phil Cassidy can be seen dual-wielding two Desert Eagles during the cutscene at the shooting range, one of which he gives to Tommy (although Tommy uses a regular pistol during the competition). ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The appearance of a .50 AE Desert Eagle in San Andreas is slightly anachronistic, as the model firing it first went on sale in 1995, while the game takes place in 1992. A .357 or .44 version would have been more accurate instead, since these two would fit in the game's setting. *Using the Adrenaline cheat code reveals that the firing sound for the Desert Eagle is the same as the Pistol but slowed down. *It is possible to use a bug to make the gun shoot faster, by doing: Aim, fire, release both fire and aim, click Crouch button, and do the following again. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Desert Eagle, while not referred to as such in-game, does feature a "Deagle 47" etching on its barrel. *''GTA IV'' s price of $1,500 is true to the Desert Eagle's actual retail value, as they usually go for $1,500-$2,200 for the .357-.50AE respectively. The gun in GTA IV is the .357 model, making the price accurate. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, at the start of the game, Luis has a Desert Eagle with 50 rounds of total ammunition. GTA V *Michael De Santa on some occasions may prefer this weapon over the regular Pistol as he picks one up during Dead Man Walking, uses it during Fresh Meat when Franklin tosses him one, and if playing The Time's Come. Navigation }} de:Desert Eagle es:Desert Eagle fi:Desert Eagle fr:Desert Eagle it:Desert Eagle nl:Desert Eagle pl:Desert Eagle pt:Desert Eagle ru:Боевой пистолет Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns